New Transfer Student
by spartanpanda
Summary: Naruto has had an all time crush on Sasuke. But there is one problem. Naruto goes to a girls school. They can't see each other often, so Naruto decides to cut her hair, dye it black and attend the all boys school. Will she get caught? If so, who will keep it secret?
1. Chapter 1

It was a very sunny day at school. There were three kids. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sai. They were all best friends. Naruto was the odd one out though because he was the girl.

The schools were seperated. There was a boy school and a girl school. Naruto barely had time to hang out with them on the weekdays.

One day, Naruto was tired of going to an all girls school. She had a crush on Sasuke and it was killing her. She wanted to see him everyday. Watch him sleep everynight. Hoping that he woud be in the same room as him.

Then she thought of the most brilliant idea. She was going t dress up as a boy and attend school there.

She cut her hair and dyed it black by herslef and told the principal of the girl's school that she transfered to France to attend fashion school there.

She put her girl clothes somewhere safe and got her some boy clothes and a bandage to wrap around her "stuff". If she had any.

She got the paperwork for transfering schools and she went to the all boys school. Naruto was walking and looking at all the features in school. Everything was so pretty and less pink.

Naruto wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into one of the male teachers.

"Where are you going young man? Classes are in session."

"I am a new transfer student." replied Naruto.

"Okay then. Let's go get you ready. I'm Mr. Bee. I am the vice principal of this school."

"Okay."

They walked into the school. Naruto saw a lot of cute boys but she was still looking for Sasuke and Sai. She wasn't paying attention where she was going again and she ran into Sasuke. Naruto got up.

"I'm sorry." then just ran off to where the vice principal was.

"What's up with that guy?" asked Sai.

"It's a new transfer student." replied Sasuke.

"Oh."

Naruto got so was just going to pretend it didn't happen. As long as she said she was sorry she felt fine.

"Here is your uniform." said Vice Principal Bee.

"Thank you." Naruto said quietly.

"And here is your room key. You are in room number 459 Dorm 2."

"Thank you."

Naruto went to go to his room to unpack his stuff. When he opened the door he saw a young man with a blue shirt with a signia on the back. It was red and white...in the shape of a fan...Naruto thought of who it could be.

Naruto was thinking too long and in a second the boy was right next to him but she didn't notice.

"What are you doing in my room?" asked the boy.

"Well this is going to be my room too."

"Wait a minute...look at me" asked the boy.

Naruto started thinking that he had recognized her.

"You are that punk that ran into me this morning."

"Yes and I am very sorry about this morning."

"Well come in. You my roommate right? Then you can go on the bottom bed."

"Okay."

Naruto went into the room and started to unpack her stuff. She finally remembered who he was and she couldn't believe that he was sharing a room with Sasuke-kun.

She kept unpacking and Sasuke was up on his bed reading. When Naruto was done unpacking she asked "What's your name?"

He didn't respond so she said it louder.

"WHAT"S YOUR NAME?!"

"Could you quiet down? I am trying to read." said Sasuke.

"Nice to meet you too." said Naruto.

Naruto just layed down in his bed and then when about 10 minutes past Naruto fell asleep.

Sasuke went downstairs to see what he was doing because it was really quiet. When he saw that she was alseep he went got a closer look at her.

He had this strange feeling he knew him but he just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Then Naruto started to wake up and Sasuke quickly went back up on his bed and started to read again.

Naruto got up and checked is Sasuke was up there. He was like usual except he was sleeping. Then Naruto went to have a closer look on him.

His soft face, his evil yet kind looking eyes and his lips, smooth as sand. Naruto just couldn't believe it. School sessions would be starting in two days for her and she wondered how many classes she had with Sasuke.

She went back down to her bed and got comfortable, but once she got comfortable she had to pee.

She got up and went to the bathroom. She was really quick when it came going to the bathroom. She went in and then she went out.

When she went out she bumped into Sasuke again. Naruto fell again. Sasuke on the other hand helped her up.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't be going in and out like that. You could hurt yourself."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. That's how I usually go to the bathroom. I go in, do my business and then run out to what I was doing." replied Naruto.

"You need to learn how to slow down. If you don't want to come. By the way, I didn't get to ask you this earlier, but what's your name?"

"My name is uhhh..." Naruto couldn't think of a name. If she said her name then he would probably expect that it was her. _Think Naruto, think!_

"My name is Kyle."

"What up Kyle? I am Sasuke."

_Sasuke totally changed from earlier. Could it be that he already knows I am Naruto? _ She thought.

"I am good. What about you?"

"Doing great."

"Why are you all happy all of a sudden?"

"I change moods depending on what I see and hear. If I hear something I don't lke then I get pissed, but if I hear good news then I am in a great mood. Sometimes when I don't hear anything I am in a good mood.

"And I am guessing you haven't heard or seen anything bad right?"

"Yea and sorry about yesterday."

"It's fine. It was the beginning of the year and we were just getting used to it."

There was a moment of silence. They didn't know what to talk about. They thought they hardly knew each other when they actually know a lot about each other.

It was nearly ten o'clock and they both were getting ready for bed. Naruto and Sasuke were getting ready to brush their teeth and they forgot there was only one bathroom.

They didn't know who would go first. They both kept on insisting the other goes first.

Since they couldn't decide they both went in together. They brushed in silence.

When they were done they got dressed. Well' Sasuke did. Naruto waited until he got up to his bed.

"Why aren't you getting dressed for bed?"

"I will. I just need to finish some homework."

"But we don't get homework in this school."

"Well I call it homework. I am e-mailing my family telling them I got into the school."

"Oh okay. When you are ready to go to bed turn off the light okay?"

"Okay."

Sasuke walked up to his bed, so Naruto was able to change.

Though Naruto wasn't being cautious. Sasuke was looking over the bed while she was changing. Naruto slowly took off his shirt. Then someone came knocking to the door and Naruto put down her shirt.

She went to go and get the door and there she saw a tall man with one eye covered with a bandage and his hair was white.

"Are you Sasuke's roommate?"

"Yea."

"Can you get Sasuke for me?" asked the man.

"Um o-okay. Be right back."

Naruto went on up to Sasuke's bunk and woke him up.

"Hey Sasuke, someone is here to meet you."

*moans* "I don't want to."

Since he would't wake up he got another pillow and hit him with it.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Sasuke yelled.

"I said there is some guy with one eye covered here for you."

"Okay okay I will get up."

Sasuke got up and walked to the door. His hair all messed up and dried drool coming down from his mouth.

"Yes?"

"Hey Sasuke are you doing okay?" asked the man.

"Yea I am fine why?"

"Oh I heard that you got a new roommate and I know you don't like sharing rooms. Do you want me to switch your roommate to another room?"

"No I am good. I think I can handle this one for a while. I will see if I can cooperate with this guy."

"Okay if you say so. Go to rest now."

"Night."

Sasuke closed the door and when he started walking back to his bed he saw his roommate already passed out on the bed. He smiled.

"Why in the hell am I smiling?"

Sasuke just went up to his bed and got some sleep.

The next morning Naruto was the first to wake up. She got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up and change. Naruto went into the bathroom and locked the door. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and changed her clothes as quickly as possible so that Sasuke didn't think something was up.

When she was done she went out and saw that Sasuke was just waking up. She quickly got her stuff and went out for a run.

Sasuke woke up and saw that there was a note on her bed that said:_Went out for a run. Be back in 30 minutes._

Like usual Sasuke didn't care. He thought that it was nice that he would be going out so early so that he doesn't have to see his face.

Out of nowhere, Sai comes barging in al jumpy.

"Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" Sai said with a lot of happiness put into it.

"What?"

"I think the new transfer student is a girl."

"What makes you say that?"

"I saw her putting on lip gloss."

"So? We see Lee putting on lipgloss on all the time too."

"True true."

Sai was so positive that Kyle was a girl.

"And by the way, that transfer student has a name. His name is Kyle."

"Geez. I didn't think you would care so much of that guy just to remember his name."

"Well I want to start off this year with a new me. No mean or rude comments to people lower than me."

"Okay whatever you say! Hey that rhymed!"

"You are such a wierd child."

Then Sai started to sing. _I love donuts, donuts love me!_

"Please stop Sai. Please somwhere else. Everybody knows that you love donuts and donuts love you."

"Okay!"

Sai walked out of the room and Sasuke rolled his eyes as he walked out. He always thought he was a weird kid. There must be somthing wrong with him. But Sasuke wasn't worrying too much.

Sasuke just cleaned himself up and the got ready for class.

When he went into the classroom it was empty. Then he finally realized it was a Saturday. _Sasuke, you are an idoit. No wonder why Kyle went out for a run this morning._ He thought to himself.

He got back to his room and found Kyle on his bed reading a book. It was one of his books.

"And what do you think you are doing?" asked Sasuke.

"What does it look like. I am reading." she replied while still reading the book.

"Yea one of my books."

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to take it without asking, it just looked interesting to me."

"Carry on." Sasuke didn't actually care. He just thought that he was going through his stuff and happened to run into that book.

"Why are you in school uniform?"

"No reason. Maybe I just like to waer uniforms even when there is no school."

"You forgo it was Saturday didn't you?"

"Yes..." Sasuke said while slowly looked down at the floor.

"Lol."

"What does that mean?" asked Sasuke?

"It means 'Laugh out loud." answered Naruto.

"Weird. My other friend uses that too."

"Yea weird huh?" she said with a nervous chuckle.

"So what do you want to do today? My Saturday is free." said Sasuke.

"Ummm... since we just met how about we go out somewhere and get to know each other better?"

"Like a date?"

"NO-I mean no. Not like a date. Just two friends hanging out." she responded quickly.

"Okay Okay. Gosh, I was kidding."

They got dressed in something they would normally wear on a normal day.

Naruto wore a blue plaid button up with white jeans and a blue Neff hat. Her shoes were also blue.

Sasuke on the other hand wore a black t-shirt with his cla signia on the back, black jeans and black shoes. Basically he wore all black.

"Ready?" asked Naruto.

"Ready. You ready Kyle?"

"Yup. Let's go."

They both stopped once they got out of the door.

"Where are we going?" asked Sasuke.

"I really don't know."

"Want to just wonder around the town and see where we want to hang out?" Sasuke suggested.

"Let's do that then." replied Naruto.

They were walking down the hallways when they saw the man with the hair and the one eye coverd again. He stopped them.

"You cooperating well with this young man Sasuke?"

"Just fine Dr. Hatake." said Sasuke.

"You are the doctor in this school?" asked Naruto.

"Yes and I know you are new here. What is you name?"

"My name is Kyle."

"Nice to meet you Kyle. You are one of the only people that is able to get along with Sasuke in one room. He usually doesn't take roommates."

"Is that so. I feel special."

"That is only if you stay on his good side that is."

"Okay that is enough information about me Dr. Hatake." said Sasuke.

"Sorry. I said more than I wanted to. You two carry on."

They continued walking out of the school and they went and took a bus. The bus ride was about half an hour long until they reached their destination. They walked around the town and they saw a crowd of people.

It was a rapping contest. There was two people rapping. One was the champion and one of them was challenging. The champion was named Tsuande. The challenger was named Orichimaru.

He just lost to her.

"I am going to give it a try."

Naruto went up there.

"Kyle you idiot. You really think you can win?"

But he was too late. She had alreadychallenged Tsuande.

"Give me a beat!" Tsuande yelled.

*Beat comes on*

"Uh- Yea. Do you really think you can beat me? You as dumb as a tree. If I can rap better than you then you'd better get your crew. Oh that's right you don't have one."

"My turn. Uh- Yea. Sex is a sensation, caused by temptation. A guy sticks his location in a girl's destination to increase population of the next generation. Do you get my explantion or do I need to show you a demonstration?"

"Oooohhhhhhh!" the crowd roared.

"And the winner is... wait what's your name?" the announcer said.

"Kyle."

"And the winner is Kyle! You are the first one to beat our champion."

"Thanks but I was just doing this for fun so she can stay the champion."

"Oh okay."

"Danm Kyle. I didn't know you can rap. You totally burned her!"

"Remember you don't know anything about me yet."

"True. Then let's find a some place where I can get to know you better."

"Okay."

The continued walking until they found this ice-cream shop.

"Should we go here?" asked Naruto.

"Sure."

They went inside the ice cream shop. They talked about the mos ramdomest stuff.

Next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

They were in the ice sram shop when they saw their friends Ino and Shikamaru.

"Hey Ino! Shikamaru! Over here!"

"How do you know them?" Sasuke asked.

"Ummm. I knew them when I was little."

"Hey Naruto!" shouted Ino.

_Uh Oh._ Naruto thought.

"Wait... Naruto?"

"They called me that when we were little. I told them to call me Kyle once we got into high school."

"What are you talking about Naruto? We've always called you Naruto. Even when we were little." replied Shikamaru.

"Kyle... is that true? Are you really Naruto?"

"Yes. I made up my name."

"Sweet. Now I know two Naruto's!"

"Wait.. you have another friend name Naruto?

"Yea. She goes to a girl school. I haven't heard from her in a while." I think I am going to go and visit her tomorrow. "

"Okay." replied Naruto.

"Do you want to come?" asked Sasuke.

"I can't. I am going to go to the bathe house tomorrow."

"Okay. I will be visiting her tomorrow. Be back in our dorm before 10 okay?"

"Okay. Be home before 10. Got it."

"So Ino, Shikamaru. What brings you here?" asked Sasuke.

"We are on our first date and we decided to go here for it." replied Shikamaru.

"Well, we better be off. We need to make some arrangements for tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"Arrangments for what?" asked Naruto.

"Our date tomorrow."

"Da-Date? What date?" stuttered Naruto.

"The date that we are going to have tomorrow."

"Okay...I forgot?"

"You always forget. Well we are going now."

As they were walking out Sasuke put his arm around blushed. They walked out in silence and Sasuke's arm was still around Naruto, but Naruto didn't mind. They got to their dorm and Sasuke took his arm off around from Naruto's shoulder.

"So are you the Naruto I know?" Sasuke asked commandingly.

"I do-don't know what you are talking about. I am a different Naruto. My name is Kyle and my nickname is Naruto."

"Stop lying I know it is you Naruto."

"What gave it away?"

"You just told me."

"Damn. You got me."

"I also noticed on the first day of school, when you ran into me. You stared into my eyes with relief and then quickly said sorry. You always do that, and when you walked into my room, when you took so long to figure out who I was. I was looking at you and saw your blue eyes that sparkle when you are thinking hard. That is how I noticed."

"Wow. I am really stupid. I should probably transfer back now, now that you know that i am a girl. Unless, you can keep it a secret for now?"

"Sure. I can keep it secret for now, one one condition."

"This isn't going to be good."

"Pretend that we are gay."

"Wait what?"

"I like you Naruto and I want to be with you. I haven't told ou yet. That's what the date was for earlier."

"So you are saying that we are dating?"

"If you want to. Would you like that? If we actually were dating?"

"Ummm...would it be okay with you?"

"I would love it if we were actually dating, but the choice is yours."

"Then..yes."

Immedietly, Sasuke hugged her and said, "Then that settles it. We are officailly dating and we are both gay."

"That sounds a little bit weird of you to say but okay. We are dating."

"We shoud get ready for bed." said Sasuke.

"But it is only 9."

"I want to try something."

"What do you want to try exactly?"

"Just go and lay down. I will show you."

"Ummm...can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Could we develop our relationship before we get into bed?"

"Okay. You're the boss. I will wait for our relationship to grow stronger."

*Awkward silence*

"So..." Naruto broke the silence. Can I try something then?"

"Shoot." said Sasuke.

"Close your eyes first."

Sasuke did as he was told and closed his eyes.

Naruto leaned slowly foward and slightly tippy-toed because Sasuke was tall for her and then lightly pressed her lips against...

"Hey what do you think you are doing?!" yelled a voice in the hallway.

It startled the both of them because they thought that, that person was walking to them. Naruto took this chance while he wasn;t looking and kissed him on the lips. He was suprised at first and then just went with it.

They both fell into a deep kiss and walked in without them noticing. He saw them and stared. He didn't think Sasuke would like a guy that he just met. They were in a deep kiss so they didn't hear leave either.

The both of them stopped kissing and then they got ready for bed. Naruto wasn't afraid to change in front of Sasuke anymore. She changed and got into her bed.

Naruto nor Sasuke couldn't sleep. Naruto went to up to Sasuke's bed and saw that he was sleeping already.

She tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke mumbled "What?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I can't sleep."

"Sure. Come here."

Naruto got into bed with Sasuke and got comfortable.

"Comfortable?"

"Very.."

They both drifted off to sleep and the next morning Naruto woke up to the smell of ramen.

She got up and stretched. Then she looked over the edge of the bunk and saw Sasuke making some ramen for two. She stayed up on the bunk and watched Sasuke cook.

"I wonder is that girl is awake yet." Sasuke said to himself.

Sasuke walked up to the bed and Naruto saw him coming and she went back into the bed and pretended that she wa sleeping.

Sasuke saw her and looked at her sleeping. Then she saw her slightly smile. Sasuke then knew that she was faking so he leaned in and kissed her and that "woke" her up. Then they kissed again and then they went down to eat.

"Yay. Ramen, my favorite." Naruto said while rubing his hands together, ready to eat.

Naruto reached for the pot.

"Wait Naruto! It is still hot!"

Naruto still reched for it and burned himself.

"Ouch!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto are you oksy? I told you it was hot!" Sasuke said worridly.

There was a burn on Naruto's hand and Sasuke quickly and got a ice pack for her hand.

"Next time be careful. You know it't hot."

"I know." Naruto sighed.

"But that is what I like about you."

"What?"

"I like that you can make me worry about you all the time."

"Isn't that a problem for you?"

"It isn't a problem. I like worrying about you."

Apparently they left the door open and Lee and Neji came in secretly and listened to their conversations.

"So when are we going to tell everyone that we are dating?" asked Naruto still holding the ice pack inhis hand.

"They will find out soon enough."

Neji and Lee were suprised. They ran out and slammed the door. That caught Naruto and Sasuke's attention. They looked out of the window to their door and saw Neji's long hair fly around the corner.

Naruto and Sasuke went out and then found lipgloss on the floor. The only guy who ever wore lipgloss on was Lee so they there they knew that Neji and Lee were eavesdropping on them.

They just let it be for now and they went back into the room.

Naruto lost his appetite after what had happened to him.

After they ate, they went out to the hallway and made sure no one was around. The coast was clear and they ran off together down the hallway to outside. One the way out the door they ran into again.

"And where are you two going?"

"We were ummm... just going to hang out somewhere to get to know each other."

"Right... okay then. Move along now."

They ran as soon as turned around. While they were running looked back and saw that Naruto and Sasuke had been holding hands. He just smiled then walked away.

The two continued on and found themselves going to a haunted house. Like no joke, it was haunted.

Naruto and Sasuke walked inside and once they were in the door slammed shut behind them.

Naruto jumped into Sasuke's arms and Sasuke fell because it was out of nowhere. They both fell to the ground and they saw a faint light at the top of the stairs. It became brighter. No, it was getting darker. the room was getting darker and all Sasuke was avle to see was Naruto's blue eyes glowing.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Hold my hand. I am really scared."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and started running towards the light, but they never got near it. It seemed like it was getting farther and farther awy from them.

Sasuke and Naruto stopped running. They looked back and no longer saw the door behind them. Perhaps the light was leading them somewhere. So they continued on following it.  
Then they approached a door.

It slightly creaked open just enough to peek through it. Like anyone would do to a small creak, they both looked into it and saw a small kid with long hair sitting in the corner of the room.

Sasuke went in and slowly walked up to the little girl. Naruto followed behind.

"Stay back." warned Sasuke.

Naruto did as told. Sasuke continued to walk closer to the girl. He got close enough for the girl to look back at him. The girl had dark red eyes and they were glowing like Naruto's. The girl seemed to e crying blood. Sasuke tried to reach out to her, but she disappeared before Sasuke could even touch her.

Sasuke looked back and saw Naruto shaking. He went over to her and hugged her to calm her down.

"We are going to find a way out of this hell hole. Just wait for it."

"How am I supposed to calm down? We just saw a ghost and it was a little girl."

"We'll make it through this. I promise." Sasuke said to her as he stared her in the eye.

Sasuke kissed her to seal the promise. Then they went to find another way to get out.

They explored the house to see if there were anymore ulocked doors.

*At school*

"Hey anyone seen Sasuke and Naruto?" asked .

"I saw them walk into the haunted house down the street after they saw you." replied a mysterious man around the corner of the hallway.

"Hey Shino, or course you would know. You stalk everyone who goes out of the school." replied Kiba.

"Kiba, I don't stalk. I am just curious."

"No. That is called stalking. You are curious of other people so you follow them around. So, what did you see when you were following them?"

"They weren't doing anything. They just ran and went into the haunted house."

"I wonder why you followed them. Do you know something?" asked .

"No, I don't. I am not lying either."

"C'mon. Let us head to the haunted house to save them. That house is some serious shit. When people go in, they don't go out. there have been some survivors, but not many."

"Who was one of them that survived?" asked Shikamaru.

"One... actually two survivors. Itachi and Orochimaru. Now come on we better get going before they die."

They headed over to the haunted house where Naruto and Sasuke were located. Neji and Kiba came along to track down Naruto and Sasuke's scent.

Neji used his byakugan to see where they were. He found them, but there were alot of people in there. He sensed strong chakra too.

They headed into the house and not too long after they got locked in too.

"Everyone spread out." commanded Dr. Hatake.

Everyone spread out and started looking for the two. Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru went and looked upstairs. Shikamaru and Ino checked in the basment and Neji and looked on the level floor.

Naruto and Sasuke were still looking for a way out when they saw the liught again. They tried following it again. This time it actually stayed in one place and they were able to reach it.

Once they reached it they saw the back of Kiba and Hinata.

"Kiba! Hinata!" they both yelled in unison.

Hinata and Kiba looked back at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Naruto Sasuke! Hurry!" yelled Kiba.

Naruto ans Sasuke ran towards them and they fell to the ground. With Naruto on top. They got up and Naruto got into Sasuke's arms.

"Whoa. get a room would you? Just kidding. You guys should have been scared." Kiba said while hitting them on the back.

"Where is everyone else?" Sasuke asked.

"They are all split up looking for the two of you." replied Hinata.

"DID YOU FIND SASUKE AND NARUTO YET?!" yelled Ino.

"YEA WE DID WE ARE ON OUR WAY UP!" Kiba yelled back.

They all walked up the stairs to the main floor and everyone was there.

"So , one question. How the hell do we get out now?!" panicked Hinata.

"Calm your titties Hinata." said Shikamaru.

"My tits are calm, so you need to shut your mouth." replied Hinata with a sassy attitude.

Everyone was looking all directions looking for a way out.

Until Akamaru smelt something, barked to get their attention and lead them to the opening. The opening was small, but big enough to crawl through it.

Everyone crawled out and were relieved that they got out of there alive.

Naruto noticed that when they crawled out of the hole they went straight into to their school. Perhaps it was an illusion? No one knew, but they were all glad it was over.

All of the students went back to their rooms and took a nap, except Naruto and Sasuke. They had to talk with about why they went into the haunted house .

"So, why did you go into the haunted house you two. You know it is really haunted and dangerous."

"We know. We were uh.. just curious. And plus Shino was following us. How were we supposed to get him off our tail?"

"Point taken, but of all places why the haunted mansion?"

"We thought it would be fun," replied Naruto, "But sorry we worried you. wedidn't mean to. We just needed Shino off of our back."

"Why?"

"Would you want a guy who controls bugs follow you around all day?"

"Once again, point taken."

"Well, you huys get some rest. There is school tomorrow and you guys probably forgot didn't you."

*Nervous chuckle* "No... what are you talking about of course we remembered."

"Okay then. Get some sleep."

Naruto and Sasuke went to go and get ready for bed. Naruto wasn't afraid to change in front of Sasuke, but she had to be cautious that the door was always locked. Sasuke didn't mind it either.

"DAYUM! WE GOT A SEXY BEAST UP IN THE HOOD!" yelled Sasuke, but quiet enough so that no one would hear.

"Don't say that. I need to keep this secret so you need to keep quiet."

"But no one heard me."

"Yea. You just got lucky."

"Yea I sure am one lucky guy. Having someone like you and lucky that no one heard me."

"Yea now could you be quiet. I am trying to get dressed and if you don't be quiet, then I won't undress in front of you."

"Okay, okay. I will be quiet."

Naruto undressed. She was walking around in her shorts looking for her pj's. Sasuke had them up with him.

"Babe, have you seen my pj's?"

"Yes. Yes I have actually."

"Where are they."

*Shows Pj's* "Come up here if you want them back."

"Oh you little..."

Narutp ran up there and started to wrestling for her pj's.

"I will only give your pj's back if you sleep with me tonight."

*sigh*"Fine."

Sasuke handed the pj's over to Naruto. Naruto put them on and went downstairs.

"Where are you going."

"I am going to turn off the light and I still need to brush my teeth."

Naruto brushed her teeth and then turned off the light. She went upstairs and she got into bed with Sasuke. She got comfortable and fell right to sleep. Sasuke watched her as she was sleeping and soon drifted off to sleep as well.

Next Chapter


End file.
